Sonic.exe/Round 3
My name is Eric, I am a huge Sonic fan like my friend Michael. we also like too scare ourselves a lot. We tell scary stories, play in the woods, and attempt the tails doll curse. one day I was playing Sonic and the secret rings and my mom said I had mail. I went to get it. It was from Michael and I was excited to read what he sent. but I got a letter drenched in blood saying "Please don't play this game. He got to me, I don't want him to get you." and on the back was a disk completely dry reading "Round 3". I had no Idea who "He" was but I've heard of the sonic.exe murders. apparently people who play a haunted sonic game get killed and the only evidence was a plush doll of sonic from that creepy game. I wondered what I have received so I told my mom I was playing "Portal 2". "okay honey we'll be here watching Frankenstein" my mom said as I got in my room. I put the game in my computer and the 1st thing I got was a blue screen of death. Why would Michael send me a virus. a few seconds later the blue screen of death became a blood red screen for a second then static appeared for a split second then the screen went black. I figured it was a glitch in the game. Then the sega logo appeared drenched in blood and a distorted even evil version of the sega jingle played. then the screen went black. I was a little freaking terrified. I waited for a few seconds. then out of nowhere I heard "boy Eric your friend was fun to play with. Sadly Round 2 is over, Now It's time for Round 3" then for a split second static appeared with a black shadowy human shaped figure with glowing red eyes inside. Then I got a distorted sonic title screen with a river of blood, a sky filled with brown clouds, and a rusty Sonic ring. but the weirdest part was that Sonic's eyes were closed. WHAT THE HECK!!! I Pressed enter and the disoriented jingle played when sonic opened his eyes. they were familiar, from THE NEWS. THEY WERE THE EYES OF SONIC FROM THAT HAUNTED GAME. I waited for a couple seconds then a kefka laugh played. then I got the title screen their were 3 playable characters. Shadow, Silver, and the weird haunted Sonic? I was confused why the sonic was their, so I picked shadow. nothing happened for a second then static. Then it took me into a level called. 3 more victims until the séance. Shadow was taken too a cave with the walls drenched in blood. I progressed further. then I saw spikes with guts impaled on it. I tried jumping on it and I survived WTF!!!!!! I kept going until the spikes disappeared then the music stopped. I was a little afraid, So I kept going Then Sonic came running after shadow and grabbed him by the chest looking very afraid then shadow glared at him angrily and then looked at me with an "are you serious" look on his face. I waited for a couple seconds, the same thing happened. then sonic got those eyes and his afraid face look became an evil look. and then shadow looked at this evil sonic for 5 seconds. a splatter of blood appeared and then it disappeared and sonic was ripping his hand through shadow's chest. then right after that gross moment the screen went black as I heard an extremely loud and terrified scream. then I heard that kefka laugh and I got text saying "3 more victims until the séance". and then it took me back to the weird title screen. I pressed enter and the same thing happened again, but shadow's file was locked and Shadow looked dead! Shadow's fur was grey(like mephiles From sonic 06), he was drenched in blood, his chest was pierced, and he had those evil sonic eyes. but he didn't have an evil look, he had a sad look. and Silver's file was unlocked, but Sonic's was still locked, so I selected Silver. It took me to a level called "2 victims left". It was crisis city but the floor was drenched in blood and everything was on fire. I kept going until eventually silver stopped and gave me a confused look when I heard out of nowhere a little girl singing "Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb who's wool was drenched in blood" then a bunch of sheep drenched in blood with Sonic's creepy eyes appeared from nowhere and grabbed Silver. Then Silver gave a terrified look and tried struggling from the sheep. the same thing happened for a few seconds. during those few seconds I noticed something a little strange about the girl singing that song, THE VOICE WAS CREAM'S VOICE! Then out of nowhere I heard in amy's voice "Ring around the rosey, pocket full of posey's, ashes, ashes, we all fall down". then the sheep disappeared and the ground crumbled and Silver fell down a black abyss. Silver kept falling for a moment and I heard lunch was almost ready. the moment I turned back to the game Sonic came at Silver faster than he was falling. Then the same splatter of blood that killed shadow appeard and when it cleared Sonic was choking Silver. Then the screen went black and I heard the same scream when Shadow died. then text appeared saying "2 victims left". I was taken to the menu So I hit enter and the same thing happened. but Silver's file was locked like shadow's, and silver was dead too. Silver had black fur. the creepy sonic eyes and he was drenched in blood. but he had one gory moment like shadow's pierced chest. SILVER WAS JUST A HEAD!!! I WAS PRETTY DAMN SCARED!!! anyways Sonic's file was finally unlocked, so I selected Sonic's file. I was taken too a level called "just one more" where I was taken too a haunted version of green hill zone. the sky and sea was blood red, the plants, and tree's were dead, the totems and ground were drenched in blood, and there were dead animals everywhere. but the weirdest bit was sonic. He was flying like metal sonic and, HE HAD THE CREEPY EYES. I was playing as the murderer. I kept going until the music stopped. I was a little scared, so I kept going, then I saw sally with her eyes stitched closed. she then came at me and when she got to me the screen went black for a few seconds. then I heard out of nowhere " wait I thought you were on my side, do you want to play? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then the screen flashed red as I heard a splat of blood then when the splat sound stopped the red cleared and then I got an image of Sonic's arm lying with the rest of Sonic's body off screen drenched in blood, with text written in blood saying "just one more". then after a couple seconds the image disappeared with a split second of static followed by a black screen and a demonic kefka laugh. then I was taken to a new version of the main menu where sonic was gone. I hit enter and the same thing happened except sonic was gone. all 3 files were locked and there was that sonic arm in Sonic's screen. I hit the right arrow key and I scrolled over to a new file with that black figure from the beginning of the game. I hit enter and I was taken to a level called "it's time" and I was taken to a small version of "just one more" without any tree's, totems, plants, or dead animals(the area of just one more where I found sally). in the center of the screen was sally with those stitched closed eyes and an evil glare. and surrounding her was the killed sonic characters. Tails, Knuckles, Eggman, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Silver, and even Sonic. He had greyish blue fur and he was drenched in blood. and all the dead characters all had a sad look on their faces unlike sally. I then noticed the name by the character icon was "Someone familiar". Then sally and the corpses started glowing red. the corpses became a pair of wings that attached to sally, then the screen went black for a couple seconds. then text appeared saying "it's time" then out of nowhere I heard a little kid whisper the same thing in my ear. then the text disappeared and I got a popup of the creepy sally's face but with creepier details. sharp fans dripping blood, an angry glare, the whole face drenched in blood. and the creepiest detail. her eye were still stiched but they were faintly OPEN. the same time I got the popup a demonic scream played and the popup lasted until the scream ended. Then my screen went black and the game crashed. Then I heard my mom scream. I rushed over to the living room and I saw the worst sight ever. my family was dead and the creepy sally popup was on my TV. then I heard a growl coming from my room. I ran over to my room which was pitch black dark! except for one spot of light and there was the black figure from it's time. It started to walk to the light and it stopped until it was entirely in the light. sure he was drenched in blood and had glowing red eyes and was acting like an animal but the familiar black figure from the game WAS MICHAEL!!!